Not That Kind of Girl
by merhiel
Summary: As Neji laments about woman trivialities, someone dear to him made him realize that such trivialities isn't bad at all. A NejiHina fic


Not That Kind of Girl

By: Merhiel

A/N: After a long hiatus, I'm back in ficdom again. A NejiHina fic. Contains mild Ten-Ten bashing, so if you're a fan of Ten-ten, stop reading—you may not like how I portray her here. I'm a certified Anti-Ten-ten fan girl flashes her badge so don't expect me to be oh-so-kind-to-her!

†††

"Neji! Lee! Have you _seen_ my make-up kit?" My teammate blurted out.

"You always place it under _that_ table, Ten-ten." I answered as I rolled my eyes with outmost dismay. "Really…the ceremony will begin two hours from now. And we can't afford to be late again. Why can't you just go like _that_?" I suggested.

Of course, the 'Ten-Ten-I'm-so-vain' ranting came after. "Are you _crazy_, Neji? It's only once in a while that shinobi from the neighboring countries would come and visit. And don't you think it would be absurd if I only go like _this_? Hell, I bet that even Ino and Sakura aren't ready yet..." She looked under the table.

"Ten-Ten, I already found the dress you asked me to look for," my other team Lee blurted out as he went down, holding two different dresses in his hands.

"Thanks Lee! Now help me look for my _make-up kit_." Ten-ten answered.

Giving up, I merely sighed with exasperation. I'm sorry, but I was _not_ called a genius only so that I could persuade her to understand my reasoning. I'm pretty sure that _that_ will only lead to arguments…and arguing with half-irritated _women_ are nothing but a mere waste of _my_ time.

Concluding that Ten-Ten will be done in an hour or so, and since I don't want to be subjected to choose _which_ dress she would _wear_, I decided to take a walk outside.

It's really uncanny how females think alike. I mean all they think is how they should look. You know—things like, will their blush-on and lipstick match together, or what mascara should they apply, and…other _trivialities_ only girls could understand. Sometimes questions like, _"Is my hair better this way or the other way around?"_ will come your way. You try to suggest, but your suggestion will be disregarded, because in the end, what they _think_ is of course, far _better_ than your opinion.

_Honestly, I don't know why they even bother asking us guys sometimes._

As I walk outside, I felt a laugh rising to my throat. It seems that I wasn't the only one who was suffering from this particular dilemma. My mouth formed into a grin as I heard Shikamaru's lament.

"…And suddenly, she _threw_ the blow-dryer and _yelled_ that I'm not being _funny_ by telling her that she'll only look _stupid_ in pink. And then I _told_ her that Sakura doesn't look stupid in pink…"

_Wrong move, _I thought idly.

"…And before I knew it, _all_ her cosmetics are heading _my_ way! She shouldn't have asked for _my_ opinion if she didn't have _intention_ of following it in the first place!"

I smirked. _Yep! I am NOT alone._

"Thou shall _not_ compare other females whenever a girl is sitting in the seat of _vanity_, Shikamaru," I said sagely as I let them acknowledge my presence.

"Tried it once, didn't you?" Uchiha muttered in reply.

Everybody winced as unwanted memories that were most likely concerned with woman trivialities flooded by. I smirked at Uchiha.

"Heh! I guess _we're_ the only ones who are lucky enough here. Ne, Shino?" Kiba declared. "Hinata's _not_ like that at all."

"If that's the way it is, then _why_ are you here?" Shikamaru asked. "If Hinata's different, then…why aren't you headed to the venue?"

Kiba grinned. "We're waiting for Hinata to come out."

"Eh?" Shikamaru asked quizzically. "I don't get it. Why—" He never finished his sentence, a soft voice which I recognized spoke up.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! That _wasn't_ funny." Hinata-sama.

"_Wow_." Kiba whistled. "You came out faster than last time."

"Well, _of course_ I did. I'm not a _shinobi_ for nothing." Hinata-sama stated indignantly.

As she reprimanded both Kiba and Shino further, I watched her with outmost pride. There she was, in her simple white dress, with her cheeks slightly flushed—and it's not because of any sort of blush-on, mind you—from her courageous efforts and long run. Her hair was a bit untidy—again, it was caused by her forced sprint—but I'll bet that if I ran my fingers through her rich azure hair, it will be tidier than Ten-Ten's or Sakura's hairs combined.

"But we only want what's best for you." Shino reasoned out. "I mean, you won't lose anything if you _just_ try to put some make-up on your face, right?"

"I may not lose _anything_, but I don't want to spend the rest of my night figuring out if the make-up is still on my face." Hinata-sama countered.

I smiled. One of Hinata-sama's good qualities is that she's _logical_.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm _not_ that kind of _girl_. I'm not the kind who cares about nothing but her _looks_." She added firmly.

"Everyone knows that, Hinata-sama." I beamed at her proudly. Immediately, she straightened, her face flushing even more.

"N-neji-niisan…" she stammered, as she unconsciously fidgeted with her white dress. White really suited her perfectly. Innocent and simple, yet graced with infinite beauty that will mesmerize you for the rest of your sweet life. She was utterly breathtaking.

Just the way I want her to be.

"So…these _two_ locked you up _again_, ne?" I began as I stealthily approached her. As I came near her, I noticed something on her face. I grinned, raising my hand and touching the corner of her lips softly.

"N-neji-niisan…" she stammered once more.

I sighed. _Such innocence._

"I just removed the excess gloss on the corner of your lips." I murmured as I smiled at her like the Cheshire cat that had taunted Alice in the endless tale of _Alice in Wonderland_.

"I-I see…" She managed breathlessly. "D-don't get me wrong, I…I just thought…" I pressed my finger gently on her lips, cutting her off completely.

"I know." I told her in a reassuringly soft voice.

"It's just…lip gloss…" She murmured.

I nodded. "That it is." I replied with a soft chuckle.

Her cheeks flushed even more. "M-maybe…maybe I should remove it—"

"Maybe I should taste it first, before you remove it." I didn't give her a chance to reply, as I hastily dipped down to claim her lips, ignoring everyone present around us.

…_Strawberry. Not bad_._ Maybe I should ask her to use lip-gloss more often, _I thought slyly as I leaned closer to kiss her even more deeply.

Well, maybe female vanities aren't bad after all. Especially if in the end it will always be resolved with _this_.

"You should use that lip gloss more often," I murmured softly afterward, giving voice to my own thoughts.

"Neji-niisan, I'm not that kind of girl." Hinata-sama whispered.

I smiled. "I know. That's why I love you more."

Owari –

A/N: And finally it's done. Rereads the fic once more and nods yep, Neji and Hinata really looks good together. Though I think Neji looked like a child molester or something in here. But I really like the thought of Hinata-hime stammering whenever her Neji-nii approaches her.

Anyways fic dedicated to apple-sama, for beta reading this one


End file.
